


Mission

by sonofdvrin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt trips and Peter freaks out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

Kurt and Jean were walking back into school after finishing a short scouting mission. Both of them had been so engrossed in conversation, Kurt didn’t notice the steps in front of him (in which Peter was standing at the top of, unnoticed by the two friends) and tripped. Jean grabbed onto him and pulled him up before he face planted on the stairs.

“Damn, that hurt,” Kurt whispered.

“Yeah, well, at least that’s the only bad thing to happen on our mission,” Jean replied.

In a flash, Peter was by Kurt and holding his hand, looking worried.

“You okay, Kurt?” Peter asked worriedly. 

“Um, yeah,” Kurt answered, confused.

Jean walked away, knowing full well Peter was going to go full worry mode on his boyfriend. Peter was a good boyfriend, but anytime Kurt expressed the slightest bit of hurt, Peter went a little bit…overboard with the worrying. It was endearing at first, but now it was just really, really annoying for most everyone around the school.

“I just heard you say that it hurt and-” Peter said quickly.

“Peter, I am fine,” Kurt replied.

Kurt went in and hugged his boyfriend. Peter kissed the top of Kurt’s head, just happy to see Kurt wasn’t hurting too bad. The couple then went up to Peter’s room and laid down on his bed. It was difficult for Peter to be away from Kurt on missions and worried constantly about his boyfriend while he was gone. Knowing that Kurt could come back hurt, or dead, put Peter on edge, no matter how safe the mission was.

“I was just worried, Kurt,” Peter whispered.

“I know, Peter,” Kurt whispered back. “I am worried about you, also, when you are gone. Or when I am gone and you are here. I’m scared something will happen to the school and someone will take you all away and I won’t know where you all went.”

Peter kissed Kurt on the lips and mumbled, “Look, Charles has the place safer than ever. We’re as safe as we’re ever going to be here, Kurt. It’s out there that’s scary. I’m always scared for you and Jean when you guys go on scouting missions. There are so many things that could go wrong.”

“Let’s talk about something else,” Kurt whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

Peter nodded. “Well, how’s your foot feeling? Those are some pretty nasty stairs, if you ask me. Never understood the point of concrete stairs, if you ask me. Stable, sure, but dangerous.”

Kurt laughed and replied, “It is feeling fine. I have had worse.”

“You sure? Do I need to kiss it?” Peter joked.

“You wouldn’t actually kiss my foot, would you?” Kurt inquired. “That’s gross.”

“Yeah, I guess it is. I probably wouldn’t, unless you were into that kind of thing,” Peter answered.

Kurt gave him a weird look. “Why would I like you kissing my feet Peter?”

“Oh, uh, no reason,” Peter replied with a high pitched voice, and a blush creeping up his face. “That is a conversation for another time, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for saamwiilson on tumblr


End file.
